Red Rose For Love
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Fic spesial untuk hari spesial, Valentine's Day. Popuri dan Dr. Trent sedang kencan, namun tiba-tiba Trent membuat Popuri kesal! Ada apa sih? Just read and don't forget to review. One-shot. Warning : gajge, OOC, judul sama isi cerita gag nyambungX9 Edited


Mwaaaa~

Baby balik dengan cerita baruuuu!!*lompad-lompad kegirangan sambil ngelemparin uang koin*

Cerita nic khusus untuk Valentine's Day~

Apalagi saia butuh refreshing karena lagi stress akud gara-gara kulia padet ngala-ngalain orang kerja..

Lebay?? Biarin, saia kan masuk nominasi kategori TERLEBAY di angkatan!!

Nah, karna saia sedang stress maka jangan salahkan saia jika cerita nic 3A (ancur+abal+alay), salahkan aja Papa saia karena tega gag ngasi saia mobil!!*dijitak Papa*

Iaasudlah, daripada saia makin ngelantur saking gilanya, silakan baca cerita iang sama sekali gag cocok dengan suasana Valentine iang berbunga-bunga ini..*nangis di pojok kamar sambil bikin boneka kutukan*

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby!! Gag boong!! Kalo punya saia kan gag mungkin saia masi kulia di jurusan terkutuk tuc, iang ada saia malah hura-hura ngabisin uang hasil penjualan game, hohohohohoho~

(TTwTT)..(TTwTT)..(TTwTT)

"Trent, lihaaaat!!" Popuri memperlihatkan mahkota dandelion buatannya pada Trent saat dokter tersebut memperhatikan bunga lain yang sedang ia pelajari. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama -alias kencan- di bukit. Tempat itu memang sangat cocok untuk bersenang-senang untuk orang tipe Popuri ataupun meneliti tanaman obat untuk orang tipe Trent. Walaupun mereka sangat berbeda tapi tempat ini merupakan salah satu dari sedikit kecocokan mereka -sudah sedikit, salah satu lagi.. lebay!!-. Karena perbedaan mereka yang begitu kontras dan persamaan mereka yang begitu menakjubkan, (tidak disangka-sangka) cinta (bisa) tumbuh di antara keduanya. (a/n : Enggak percaya kan?! Sama!!*dilemparin larutan asam dan telur busuk sama Trent dan Popuri* Lanjuuut!!*kabur*)

"Hn.." tanggap Trent sambil menutup buku ensiklopedia tanaman yang dipegangnya. Kemudian Popuri memasang mahkota bunga itu di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?? Manis kaaaan??" tanya Popuri manja dengan senyum khasnya yang begitu manis disertai kerlingan matanya yang menyilaukan.

"..."

"Trent?? Kok diam sih??" ujar Popuri yang cemberut karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari kekasihnya. Mungkin Trent tidak terpengaruh kerlingan mata Popuri, kok mungkin?? Atau Trent terpengaruh tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak 'melakukan sesuatu' karena terpesona pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya itu. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Trent sendiri. (a/n : Trent mesuuuum!!*dilemparin suntikan anti-rabies*)

"Biasa saja." jawab Trent datar. Dasar lelaki es!! Apa sih susahnya memuji?! Terkadang pria memang tidak mengerti keinginan wanita..

"Heeee?? Jadi bagi Trent aku enggak cocok pakai mahkota bunga ini?? Jahaaaat!!" Popuri mulai emosi mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya dari Trent.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Popuri.." Trent menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat manja. Salah sendiri menyiram minyak ke api (??). Kemudian Trent memetik bunga yang diperhatikannya tadi dan menyematkan bunga itu di telinga Popuri sambil melepaskan mahkota dandelion dari kepala Popuri. "Kamu lebih cocok dengan bunga ini." lanjut Trent.

"Eh?? Maksudnya.."

"Ini adalah mawar merah. Nama ilmiahnya adalah-"

"Stop!!" Popuri menghentikan perkataan 'Pak Dokter' sebelum pembicaraan itu semakin jauh dan memusingkan untuk dicerna otaknya. Padahal baru saja dia terpesona dengan tindakan Trent, tapi Trent malah mengajarinya ilmu tanaman. Ke mana perginya suasana romantis tadi?!

"Aku belum selesai menjelaskan spesifikasi bunga ini, Popuri." ujar Trent sedikit emosi.

"Itu nanti saja!! Yang lebih penting, kenapa mawar merah ini cocok untukku?? Kan mahkota dandelion yang kubuat lebih manis." ucap Popuri tidak kalah emosi. Bisa-bisa si mawar merah tak berdosa langsung layu karena uap emosi yang keluar dari kepala Popuri.

"..."

"Treeeeent!!"

"Harus dijawab?"

"Iyaaaalah!! Sudah ditungguin juga jawabannya dari tadi!!" Semakin lama Popuri semakin emosi menghadapi Trent yang cuek setengah hidup. (a/n : Sabar, Pop.. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar kok!!*dijejel ayam*)

"..."

"Treeeeent!!" Kesabaran Popuri semakin menipis. Jadi heran, kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan cowok cuek, dingin, dan tidak sensitif seperti Trent. Padahal Popuri kan sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan selalu ingin dimanja. Tentu saja Popuri tidak ingin selalu marah-marah seperti saat ini karena kata Trent kalau keseringan marah bisa terjadi penuaan dini padanya.

"Sudah kujawab kok, dalam hati."

"..." Popuri terdiam. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Andai saja dia punya badan sekekar Zack pasti dia sudah menonjok wajah kekasihnya itu dan melemparnya sampai langit ketujuh. Syukurlah Popuri tidak melakukannya karena dia masih sayang Trent.

"..." Trent juga ikut terdiam. Mungkin menunggu ledakan dari Popuri?? Eh, memangnya Popuri pabrik gas murni?!

"Ya sudah kalau kamu enggak mau kasih tahu aku, humph!!"

"Masa gitu saja marah?" tanya Trent dengan sedikit menggoda sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Habisnya-" ucap Popuri terpotong karena Trent membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Popuri, singgasana sang mawar merah tersemat.

"Mawar merah ini seperti kamu, cantik.."

(TTwTT)..(TTwTT)..(TTwTT)

GAATTTEEEELLLLL!! Sumpah!! Saia langsung gatel-gatel setelah nulis tuc kata-kata Trent iang (sok) romantis!!

Mohon maap jika penyakit gatel-gatel saia menular pada anda iang membaca cerita ini..*sujud syukur (loh??)*

Oh iaa, saia maw tanya..

Apa karakter Popuri n Trent dalam cerita ini IC??

Klo Trent c memang rada OOC.. Saia ngerti koq!! Ngerti!!*jedukin kepala ke dinding*

Humph.. Saia makin meragukan kemampuan menulis saia iang ancur, apalagi dengan ide iang abal dari otak saia iang eror..

Tapi saia tetap minta ripiuuuu~

Jika anda ripiu maka anda bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari saia, yaitu..

GRAY IANG KEREN N MANIZ UNTUK DIMILIKI SELAMA-LAMANYA!!*nunjukkin Gray iang pasrah diiked pake tali tambang*

Maw kaaaan?? Ato maw hadiah lainnya berupa TIKET KENCAN BERSAMA BABY N THE OWL??*digaplok*

Tapi kalo anda gag ripiu iaa maw gimana lagi, dengan sangad tepaksa saia akan menuliskan nama anda di boneka kutukan iang saia bwt tadi, xixixixixi..*evil aura*

Iaah namanya orang stress bawaannya sentimen mulu, maap klo kata-kata saia menusuk hati anda..*bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Terakir, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~


End file.
